


In the Know

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: What he doesn't know won't hurt him.





	In the Know

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=se_spotwood)[**se_spotwood**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/se_spotwood/)'s birthday. ♥ Beta by [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=zyre)[**zyre**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/zyre/).

  **Warnings:** copious amounts of slash, student/teacher, voyeurism

 

* * *

Bill Weasley eyed his class with an intense scrutiny that would have rivaled Mad-Eye Moody. It seemed that with the Defense Against the Dark Arts post came paranoia, especially with his seventh years. The tension in the air was so thick that he doubted it could be cut even with _Sectumsempra_ , although he couldn't tell what it was a result of. With Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in the same room, though, Bill wouldn't have been surprised if something spontaneously combusted.  
  
Malfoy's return to Hogwarts had been quite of a shock to those _in the know_. He didn't speak much, even to his faithful followers Crabbe and Goyle. Bill had been instructed to simply teach and not ask questions, but that didn't stop him from keeping an eye on Malfoy should he be up to something (again).  
  
Harry was nothing short of a renowned actor for his calm and careless demeanor in class, especially given Draco's presence not five feet away. To anyone who wasn't _in the know_ , Harry would appear to be just another student who attended classes and played Quidditch. As the strategically placed Order member at Hogwarts, however, Bill was informed of Harry's _extracurricular_ activities which included hunting for Horcruxes with Ron and Hermione as well as keeping his own eye on Malfoy.  
  
Bill chuckled inwardly at the thought of Ron and Hermione, who were obviously _together_ but didn't want Harry to know while he already had so much on his mind. Bill would have been _in the know_ about that even if he hadn't caught them half-dressed in the library when they were supposed to be making Prefect rounds. Ron and Hermione bickered much like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and it was quite obvious that they were more than friends. How Harry couldn't see right through them, Bill had no idea.  
  
Neville Longbottom was another interesting student to study. Hand-in-hand with Luna Lovegood between classes, it would appear as though he was in a happy relationship. It was his eyes that gave him away; while nobody would suspect anything of Luna's dreamy stare, Neville's gaze was constantly trained on something (or someone) Bill couldn't identify. In class, without Luna by his side, Neville looked highly uncomfortable and even a bit distracted.  
  
Of course, Bill was _in the know_ about that, also. In fact, Neville's situation was the only one where the person involved was actually aware of Bill's knowledge of the matter. His position as Head of Gryffindor House apparently came with mentor status because Neville had ended up in his quarters nearly every night since the beginning of term, pouring his heart out and therefore confessing his innermost secrets.  
  
The class was too quiet. Copious amounts of tension aside, Bill's inner alert system was going off like mad. Did an ineffective werewolf bite give one special telepathy powers? He would think so, given his recent discoveries. So many things didn't suddenly come to his attention by coincidence, after all.  
  
Instinct told him to follow Neville at an undetectable distance after class, where he observed the boy being cornered by Draco Malfoy immediately upon dismissal. Out of sight from the other students, they proceeded to have a hushed conversation until they were interrupted by Harry rushing back to class as though he had forgotten something. He stopped short at the sight of Malfoy and Neville in such close proximity and immediately aimed his wand at the Slytherin.  
  
"Leave him alone," Harry demanded, his voice taking on an unfamiliar tone of authority.  
  
To Bill's astonishment, Malfoy jumped back as he took note of Harry's presence. As though on cue, Crabbe and Goyle appeared at Malfoy's side, glaring identically at the Gryffindors while at the same time oblivious as to the reason they were there.  
  
Now surrounded by his followers, Malfoy's trademark smirk returned to his face.  
  
"No need to point wands, Potter," he said rather loudly. "I was simply attempting to squash the latest rumor flying around Hogwarts. However, it would appear that this one is true."  
  
Neville's eyes widened and Bill could see the pleading behind them; he gripped his wand and prepared to intervene.  
  
"What rumor would that be, Malfoy?" Harry's tone hadn't wavered, nor had his stance.  
  
"That Longbottom is a queer!" Malfoy exclaimed joyfully, earning appreciative snickers from Crabbe and Goyle. "Did you know? He is only dating Looney Lovegood so that nobody will figure out that he loves cock! Longbottom? We should call him Nelly-bottom!"  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle doubled over with laughter while Neville stood in shock and Harry remained unimpressed.  
  
"What Neville does is his own business," Harry said dismissively. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll squash the rumor regardless of its validity."  
  
"Standing up for Nelly-bottom now, are you?" sneered Malfoy. "Perhaps you're his real lover? The Boy Who Lived To Take It Up The Arse?"  
  
Harry lowered his wand and gave Malfoy a confused look. "If Neville's the bottom, wouldn't _I_ be giving it to _him_ up the arse?"  
  
Four heads swiveled towards Harry, who snorted and chuckled.  
  
"Whatever," said Malfoy, turning towards Crabbe and Goyle. "Let's go."  
  
As the Slytherins hurried away, Harry patted a bewildered Neville on the back and said, "In the seven years I've fought with Malfoy, I've learned that the easiest way to win is with undisputable logic."  
  
Neville stared at Harry as though he had sprouted two additional heads. "Er, thanks."  
  
"No problem." Harry grinned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to discuss our assignment with Bi - er, Professor Weasley."  
  
As Neville nodded and disappeared around the corner, Bill took the opportunity to emerge from the shadows and walk towards Harry.  
  
"Ah, Professor Weasley!" Harry exclaimed. "Just the person I was looking for."  
  
"What can I do for you, Harry?" Bill replied nonchalantly, trying not to sound too friendly with one of his students should another professor overhear.  
  
"There's something I didn't quite understand about the essay you assigned today," said Harry calmly. "And I think I left my quill in your classroom."  
  
"All right," said Bill skeptically, noticing Harry's odd behavior. "Let's head back to the classroom and get your quill, and then I can answer your questions."  
  
Harry strode past Bill and led the way down the corridor, Bill following with raised eyebrows. His hand was firmly clutching his wand in the pocket of his robes; something was definitely _off_ about Harry. In fact, careful observation proved Harry to have been acting strangely all day, more so than simply putting on an act for those not _in the know_.  
  
"I know you've been watching me."  
  
Bill froze as he realized they had completely crossed the classroom and were now standing in the threshold of his private quarters. Harry had one hand on either side of the doorframe, as though blocking Bill from entry.  
  
"It has to be tough, being apart from your wife for so long," Harry continued, his voice low and raspy. "I'd have never thought you'd be interested, but then again, I've had more unexpected propositions." Making a face, he abandoned the doorway in favor of pacing around Bill's study.  
  
Bill cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Harry, I think you have the wrong -"  
  
"Idea?" Harry finished, turning on his heel to face Bill with a smile. "In a way, don't we all have the wrong idea? It's not right, after all, to feel the way we feel, to think the way we do about each other. It may be considered wrong, but to us it is _so_ right."  
  
Bill opened his mouth and closed it right away upon the acquiescence that he had no response. He briefly wondered if he had fallen asleep at his desk and dreamed this entire episode, but that comfort was squashed when Harry approached him with a mischievous glint in his eyes, backing him up against the wall and stopping close enough so that their noses almost touched.  
  
"I've seen the way you look at me." Harry's breath tickled Bill's face as he spoke. "Don't worry, it wouldn't be my first time with a man. Or with a teacher, even." He chuckled. "Neville's not the only queer at Hogwarts, you know."  
  
Clearing his throat again, Bill wracked his brain to think of a way to eradicate himself from the situation, to get away and forget it ever happened. To get away from those piercing green eyes, enticing lips, warm breath, deep voice...  
  
When Harry gripped Bill by the hips and pressed against him, Bill gasped at the acknowledgement that they were both fully hard. When Harry leaned in to brush their lips together, Bill allowed his mouth to part and his tongue to meet Harry's halfway.  
  
One of Harry's hands slid up Bill's back to grasp the long ponytail, pulling slightly as though he wanted an abrupt way to break the kiss. Bill obliged, leaning his head back and emitting a low growl he didn't know he was capable of while Harry attacked his exposed neck with licks and nibbles.  
  
"It's all right," Harry said quietly, lifting his head up to look at Bill though hooded eyes. "I consent."  
  
Bill, who had never so much as thought about another bloke this way before, gave in to the wonderful sensations as Harry kissed him again and tore open his robes, running his hands up and down Bill's muscular chest. One hand continued downwards and snuck inside Bill's trousers, trailing the fingertips along his aching erection with soft, teasing strokes.  
  
"Mmm, _Harry_." Bill arched into the touch, reluctantly raising his arms to clutch onto Harry's waist. "Please."  
  
Harry chuckled low in his throat as he outlined Bill's ear with his tongue. "Please what? What do you want me to do to you?"  
  
Harry wrapped his fingers around Bill's cock and squeezed; Bill moaned.  
  
"Mmm... that. Keep doing that."  
  
Bill could almost feel Harry grinning into his shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to do that with another part of my body?"  
  
The words sent shivers down Bill's spine, and he hissed as Harry squeezed again.  
  
"If-if you want to."  
  
"Where do you want it?" Harry sucked Bill's earlobe into his mouth in a very suggestive manner. "In my mouth?" He thrust his tongue inside Bill's ear. "In my arse?"  
  
"Mmm," was all Bill managed to reply as he felt himself being lowered to the floor.  
  
"You want it in my arse, don't you? You want to fuck me."  
  
Bill groaned again and opened his eyes to see Harry directly below him, _underneath_ him. All logical thinking ceased as he captured Harry's lips once more, grinding their arousals together through their clothes.  
  
Harry made quick work of their trousers and within no time they were flesh to flesh, both of their cocks pumped together in Harry's hand. Bill hastily broke the kiss and looked down into Harry's flushed face, his eyes questioning.  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing," Bill admitted quietly.  
  
"I'll show you," whispered Harry, searching for one of Bill's hands. "Get your wand out."  
  
"I know the lubrication spell," Bill offered brightly.  
  
Harry grinned. "Good. Use it on my arse."  
  
Bill withdrew his wand and cast the spell. Harry moaned slightly at the sudden contact, a sound that went straight to Bill's cock.  
  
Wordlessly, Harry placed Bill's hands between his legs and pushed a finger inside. Bill tentatively wiggled it around until he hit a spot that made Harry arch completely off of the floor and let out a feral moan. He nudged another one of Bill's fingers in, and another, and Bill was intent on hitting that spot over and over again and making Harry's face scrunch up adorably.  
  
" _Fuck_ ," hissed Harry, tossing his head back with such force that he almost banged it on the floor. " _Fuck_ , Bill. Fuck _me_."  
  
Bill wasted no time pushing Harry's knees to his chest and moving into position. He hesitated, glancing down at Harry for affirmation. He could see the need in Harry's eyes and when Harry mouthed "do it," Bill abandoned all pretense and shoved his cock inside Harry's arse.  
  
They both groaned and Harry gripped Bill by the arse, urging him to move. Bill complied, pushing himself deeper into the hot tightness, on the edge of losing his mind.  
  
"What's that?" Harry said suddenly, turning his head towards the door to the classroom.  
  
"Hmm?" Bill halted his motions and followed Harry's eyes. "Oh, it's a one-way mirror that one of the previous teachers set up, probably to spy on their students when they thought he wasn't watching. We can see out, but they can't see in."  
  
"Not that," said Harry. "And don't stop. There's somebody in there."  
  
Bill started moving again and attempted to focus through the door, for there were in fact two bodies in what should have been an empty classroom.  
  
"Oh, my _God_ ," said Harry, his eyes rolling back into his head as he returned his attention to the man on top of him. "It's Malfoy and Neville."  
  
Bill's jaw dropped as the bodies became clearer and it was in fact Neville Longbottom throwing Draco Malfoy down on Bill's desk and climbing on top of him.  
  
"I'll show you nelly bottom!" Neville's muffled voice shouted.  
  
"Oh, my God," Bill and Harry said in unison.  
  
"Oh please, _please_ ," came Malfoy's voice, sounding more insistent than sarcastic. " _Please_ show me, Master. I have been _so_ bad."  
  
"Damn right you have!"  
  
 _Smack_. Bill found himself quickening his pace as Neville's hand made contact with Malfoy's bare arse, the blonde's howl loud enough to wake the entire castle had these rooms not been charmed silent.  
  
Harry leaned up to suck on Bill's neck as the older man watched the other two boys intently. "Bloody voyeur, you are."  
  
Bill simply grunted and pumped harder as Harry's sucks turned into bites. On the other side of the door, Neville had Malfoy spread wide open like some sort of wanton slut, bound to the desk with rope and a magical ring around his cock as Neville stood next to the desk with his pants around his ankles, pounding into Malfoy with wild abandon.  
  
"Holy fuck," muttered Harry, detaching himself from Bill's neck to get a better look. "That's kind of hot."  
  
"Mmm," agreed Bill, his eyes locked on the unobstructed view of Neville's cock plunging in and out of Malfoy's arse.  
  
"Bill," whimpered Harry, tightening his hold on Bill's arse in an effort to speed up his rhythm. "Bill, please touch me. I want to come with you."  
  
Shifting his weight to one arm, Bill snaked a hand between their sweat-slickened bodies and grasped Harry's cock. Stroking it in time to his thrusts, he felt his orgasm crash over him just as Harry groaned and came all over his stomach and Bill's hand.  
  
Panting heavily, Bill withdrew his spent cock from Harry's arse and rolled off of him, staring at the ceiling as though it would forgive him for what he had just done.  
  
Harry, however, had crawled towards the door and placed one hand longingly on the one-way glass.  
  
"I knew that bastard was cheating on me."  
  
 _Fin_.


End file.
